


Changes

by DeCarabas



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Pre-Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/pseuds/DeCarabas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storms in the Crossroads. For the prompt "when it rains/snows/storms."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

There are storms in the Crossroads, of a sort. A roaring sound behind the clouds that cover the sky, a sharp taste in the air, a tug at her stomach as if the ground has moved abruptly beneath her feet.

Morrigan’s uncertain whether it should be happening, whether it’s a sign that whatever magic built this place has grown worn at the edges, or if she’s feeling the echo of some shift in the Fade. A sign of the changes coming to the world that Flemeth had so often warned of.

Kieran is delighted by the sound, whatever the cause; or perhaps Urthemiel is. And that’s reassuring.

A pair of crows fly overhead most days, improbably; not spirits but crows as solidly physical as herself, croaking back and forth to each other, indifferent to their human neighbors. They’re equally untroubled by the storms, and crows have proven to be fine teachers often enough in the past. These two are enormous things, larger even than the one who’d followed her and the Warden through the Brecilian Forest, and before she left the Wilds she’d never dreamed there was such variety in the world.

She sits before the mirrors that don’t work and tries to translate a stolen book, listening to the crows and to the rumbling overhead, and one day when the rumbling passes there’s a tree where there wasn’t one before. It’s small and twisted, barely a sapling, but Kieran is captivated by it, reaching for bare branches. And she likes to think that at least one sometimes-god is untroubled by the changes coming to his little world.


End file.
